Ross Lynch? My Romeo?
by MirandaConnor-4eva
Summary: Ross Lynch who plays Austin Moon falls in love with a girl on set and has to make a decision between her or being famous. Will he choose her? Will he choose famous life? What will he do?
1. Action!

**Hey guys! I hope you love this story as much I do! Good luck. I hope you love Ross Lynch as much as I do.**

You was walking around waiting to be called on. You really hope you can be on Austin & Ally with Ross Lynch. You think he's so hot but you no good for him because you don't think you're a bit pretty. " F/N" yells director.

You walk up on the stage to get prepared to act in front of the director and three hundred girls. What if you don't get the role? What if you do and Ross thinks you're a creep?

You're already up there and have no choice but to perform.

" Austin are you okay?" you act.

Ross Lynch comes out on stage holding a script. " Yes I'm fine who are you?" Ross acts.

" I'm Brittney."

" Well Brittney thanks for saving me."

" No problem. Besides you have a concert tonight you can't disappoint your fans right."

Ross chuckles. " Yep your exactly right. They're everything to me."

" Well I better go."

" Wait where you going?" Ross grabs your wrist. That's not written in the script you thought.

You look Ross in his gorgeous brown eyes. His mouth curls into a smile. He throws the script down. " Now for real. Who are you?" he asks.

" F/N" you answer.

" F/N. That's a pretty name. Well I'm, of course, Ross Lynch." smiled the blonde hottie.

You blush madly. All the girls groaned and you take your wrist back and walk off the stage.

Why didn't I kiss him? He seemed pretty interested in me you thought.

You waited until they announced who got the part. The director walks up on stage. " Thank you all. I've enjoyed some of you alls performance but there's one that I loved the most. The lucky girl who would be playing Brittney is… F/N." said the director.

You are completely shocked. You won. You got the part but how did you get the part. You thought you did terrible even though you were taking acting lesson ever since you were three.

You walk up to the stage. Ross greets you again. You blush so bad your cheeks look like tomatos red. Ross laughs. You knew it. Ross just thinks you're a freak show to laugh at. You should've of known.

You take your whole script and your schedule and leave in a hurry.

Ross follows you. " Wait for me." he yells.

You turn around and give him your furious look. " Why should I? Your just like every guy around here. All you want from me is probably sex and this is the last time I'm saying this. I'M WAITING UNTIL MARRIAGED." you snapped.

" Um I didn't want sex but if you're willing I can give it a try. But sorry I would rather wait still marriage because I'm a Christian."

" Then why are you following me?"

" What? I can't follow a girl. Last time I check we're in Hollywood you should be use to being followed because your so HOT."

You stop and Ross runs into you. You fall catching yourself with your hands. He just called you hot. No guy ever called you hot. Was that why so many guys wanted to have sex with you? " Ross?" you say.

" Yeah?" he says.

He helps you up. You brush your clothes off. " Come to my house I want to show you something." you smile.

" Okay."

You and him left heading to your house.


	2. First kiss

**Hey guys! If you read Chapter One: Acton! Its pretty exciting. I/you was being followed by Ross Lynch. The whole time I/you was being followed we thought he wanted sex but he wanted to know more about you then we take him to our house. Uh oh. No good can come out of this. Lets hope Ross still wants to wait until marriage. Excited! XD**

We arrived at your house. Ross gasps. " Your house us SO small." he says.

You sigh. " My mom died when I was eleven years old and my dad died last year. I have to take care of my three younger siblings. Max, Justin, and Anna." you explain.

Ross walks over to you and hugs you. " I'm so sorry that happened."

You close your eyes and buried your head in his shoulder crying. You're wetting his shirt but he doesn't seem to mind.

You starting to hear Anna screaming. Justin must be messing with her again like always you thought.

You run to Anna.

There's Justin, who thirteen years old, holding a snake in front of Anna.

You run to her and push Justin back but not hard gently. " Are you okay?" you asked.

" J-Justin was tr-trying to ki-kill me wi-with the s-snake." Anna stuttered.

You shoot Justin a furious look who's whistling like nothing bad ever happened. " Justin Zack ( last name). Go to your room." you yelled.

Justin sticks his tongue out at you. You start to stand up and he runs to his room.

Anna is eight years old, And Max is ten year old. You're the oldest and you're seventeen years old.

Ross just now walk in. He looks around and he has a puzzled look on his face. " What happened? I heard screaming and you took off and now I'm in here wondering. What's going on?!" he demands.

" Ross I got everything under control. Justin was just picking on his little sister. Again!" you explain.

Ross nods.

" Come on. Max watch Anna. If Justin tries to mess with her you call me." you tell the little boy.

Max nods.

You lead Ross to your bedroom. You sit on your bed and pat right beside you asking the celebrity to sit next to you.

He sits next to you and stares into your ( e/c) eyes. He smiles. " So? Why did you follow me?" you ask.

" I don't know really. Something told me to follow you so I did and now I'm glad that I did." he answers.

" What told you to? The director? Laura Marano? Calum Worthy? Anyone?"

" I think my heart did. I was listening to my heart."

" But why would your heart say to follow me?"

He brings his face close to yours. " Because I like you." And just like that he presses his mouth to yours.

The kiss was gentle at first but then he kisses you deeper and deeper. You part your mouth kiss him back fiercely.

You don't want the kiss to end. You never felt like this before. You never experience anything like this before. You only think one thing. Is this what loves feel like?

You and Ross parted and breathe deeply. " Ross?" you say.

" Yeah?" he says.

" Why did you kiss me?"

" I told you. I like you."

" But when you like someone you don't kiss them because you can you want to get to know them more."

" I feel different around you."

" Okay but promise me something."

" Yeah."

" Promise me you won't leave me"

" I promise."

You smile and Ross leans to your ear where his lips is brushing it. He whispers three words which brightens your mood even more.


	3. Love chef

**So guys what do you think? They already kissed and I know I made the kiss soon but it goes with the title. I/you think that Ross Lynch is your Romeo. And in Romeo & Juliet, they kiss when they first met each other. Have you figured it out yet? Just keep reading. Your find out soon enough.**

Justin bursts into your room. He looks back at Ross than to you. " Um? Sorry to interrupt but we're hungry." Justin says

You nod and get up. Ross follows you to the kitchen.

You get a pan and you start boiling water. " Ross will you please grab me five packets of noodles." you ask.

Ross nods.

He's so tall he doesn't have to stand on his tiptoes. He opens the cabinet and gets you the noodles.

He hands them to you and you smile thanks.

You open all the packets and put them in a big pot. The water was already boiling. You stirred it up.

You look behind you to see that Justin is on his phone texting his friends, Anna is playing with her doll, Max is playing with Rover the Chihuahua, and Ross won't stop looking at you. That's makes you blush badly.

A few minutes pass, " I'm done. Come and eat." You yell.

Everyone comes beside Ross to eat. You even get you a bowl but you got it last because they need food more than you do.

You sit next to Ross eating slowly. Ross stomach growls. " Go get you something to eat." you say politely.

" Nah. I don't want to intrude." he says.

" Um Ross. You already intrude." you giggle.

Ross smiles shyly and he gets up to get something to eat.

He comes back with some noodles. You smile and go back to eating. Ross eats like a gentlemen. He chews with his mouth close, doesn't talk unless he doesn't have any food in his mouth, and he doesn't even do any gross things like fart or burp like Justin and Max do.

When Ross finishes his food he washes it himself. " Hey I could of done that." you shout.

" nah you didn't because I already did. Besides I'm just helping you out." he smiles.

You go back to eating and you're blushing bad, worse than before. Ross kisses you on the forehead. " Calm down my Juliet." he whispers.

Justin, Max, and Anna mouths flung open.

You quickly push Ross back before he kisses you on the lips.

Ross strokes your long ( h/c) hair. You smile when he does this but then again he can't do this in front of your siblings. You push his hand away.

You lean to him and whispered, " Not in front of them."

Ross nods because he understands. " I want to take you somewhere tomorrow." he whispers.

" Okay."

He gets up and leaves you just with your siblings. You shake your head smiling.


	4. Meeting the family

**Isn't Ross so adorable. Please leave comments for me. Thanks for reading my book. I know it isn't long but I hope you love it like I do. Your probably wondering what Ross is going to show you. You have to read and find out. But you have to take care of yourself and Justin, Max, and Anna. I love Justin even though he's a troublemaker your find out why I love him. Here more of you and Ross Lynch. I hope you like it. Please leave comments. PLEASE!**

You got woken up by your alarm and your also being shook by Justin. " F/N wake up." Justin says.

" What?" you say half awake.

" Ross Lynch is here and he's taking us to the ice rink. We get to meet his family and play ice hockey. Isn't that exciting? I can't wait."

" Okay, okay let me get dress first. Is that okay with you?"

" Yeah but please hurry. I'm glad that I get to see you happy again."

Justin leaves my room and shuts the door gently.

You get out of bed. You walk to my draw and grab me blue jeans, a pink shirt, and bra and panties. You head to the shower. You turn it on and get undress. Someone knocks on the bathroom door. " I'm in here." you yell.

" Damn. I was hoping you would be ready by now. What's taking you so long F/N?" Ross says.

Oh no. Did Justin let him in? OMG! Ross Lynch is waiting outside my bathroom waiting to take you out on a date. Well if you call a date with your family and his family. But you don't care at least you get to be with your boyfriend. Did you just say boyfriend? You never used that word before. Even if the guy was your boyfriend you never used it before because you never had a boyfriend before.

You jump out of the shower dripping wet. You hurriedly dried off and get dressed. You blow dried your hair. Hopefully you being an actress your make more money to take care of your family.

You opened the door and there was Ross Lynch sitting on your bed looking at your baby pictures. You see him smile each time he sees another one. You walk over to him. He doesn't even notice you there yet. You tap him on the shoulder. He jumps. You laughed so hard that you fell to the floor holding your stomach and screaming that you're going to pee your pants. Ross glares at you but then he laughs with you because it was pretty funny.

When we finish laughing Ross helps you up and you both leave the house. Justin, Max, and Anna is waiting outside with Ross's family. Ross's sister runs up to you smiling excitedly. " Your F/N. I'm so glad we finally get to meet you even though you and Ross met yesterday but he never stopped talking about you. Its so sweet. And I'm Rydel." she says fast.

You try to repeat what she said to you in your head until you understand all of it. " Hi Rydel its nice to meet you." you smile.

" I'm Riker." the guy off of glee says.

" I'm Rocky." long brown hair guy says.

" I'm Ryland." who's wearing a cap says.

" I'm Stormie Ross's mom. Nice to meet you sweetie." blonde woman says.

" I'm Mark Ross's dad." guy says.

" Well you all know me because of Ross." you smiled.

You look at Ross who is as red as a fire truck. You nudge him. " Okay guys lets go to the ice rink to play some ice hockey." Ross screams.

Everyone starts running including Ross. You try to keep up. After you stopped Ross picked you up and carried you the rest of the way bridal style.

Ross pays for you and your family. You told him he didn't have to but he insist since yesterday you cooked him dinner and this time he's doing you a favor.

You put on ice skates.

You walked out on the ice but kept falling on your butt. " I suck at this." you mumbled.

You keep trying but then Ross sees you having trouble and he comes to help you out. He helps you up and holds your hand the whole time. You both watched the others play ice hockey and you're shocked because this is Ross's favorite sport. " Go play with them." you suggest.

" Nah." he says.

" Why not?"

" Because I rather be here with my beautiful girlfriend."

You blushed badly again and Ross presses his mouth to yours. You kiss back.

The kiss became deeper and deeper and it started to become uncontrollable. You still didn't want to stop even if it ended in bed you couldn't leave your lips off his and it was the same thing with him. Ross brings you closer to him and kisses you with more passion and he thought about French kissing you but decided not to.

You break the kiss. You put your finger on his mouth. " I don't want to go to fast." you whisper.

" I'm sorry." he apologizes.

" Its okay lets take it slow. Okay?"

" Slow? Okay I like taking things slow but do you want to kiss me slow?"

" No just with the relationship. Lets wait before we have sex."

" Okay."

He kisses your forehead, nose, and fits his mouth perfectly on yours.

You wrap your arms around his neck and play with his dirty blonde hair. Ross groans in a good way while kissing you.

You both part again and Ross kisses your neck. " F/n?" he says.

" Yeah?" you say.

" I love you."

You smile. " I love you too."

You kiss him again.


	5. Decision

**So what do you think so far? Your so lucky to have Ross Lynch. I wish I could have him but I rather have this guy I like who goes to my school. I said too much because he's probably reading this. I can't believe he forgot my name. When I told him it the other day. Anyways here you. Chapter five of Ross Lynch? My Romeo? Don't worry I'm going to write a sequel when I finish. Hope your ready for school. Happy New Year. Love you!**

You walked in the Austin & Ally set. You still can't believe you got the part. Its unbelievable and don't forget your boyfriend is Ross Lynch. " F/N. How's it going?" a voice says behind you.

You turn around to see Laura Marano. You always thought her and Ross was a couple because of Raura. But he explained everything to you last night at his house.

Flashback:

" Are you dating Laura?" you ask.

Ross looks at you like you're crazy. " Me and Laura. No way. She's my friend and only my friend. I can't believe you even thought that." he answers.

" Well you two kissed on Austin & Ally so I thought."

" You thought wrong. I like you F/N and only you. Can't you see that?"

" I was just wondering. Forget that I even asked."

Present:

You kept replaying last night in your head over and over again. He told you that he loved you. You thought you'll never experienced love before but now you have.

" Hi Laura. Where do I get my make up done at?" you asked.

" Here follow me." she says.

You follow her and the whole time your thinking. _How come he isn't dating her? She gorgeous while I'm not _you thought.

You end up in a room with pictures of Laura, Ross, Calum, and Raini everywhere. Ross holding a guitar. Laura holding Ally's book. Raini looking amazing. Calum is looking like not smart Dez. " Take a seat." some girl says.

You sit down immediately. You don't want to get fired on your first day of acting in a TV show. You can't believe that your dreams are coming true. Its so exciting.

Laura is sitting next to you.

The lady starts putting make up on you.

When she finishes your makeup you look at yourself in the mirror and you realized that you're actually gorgeous. _I should wear make up more often _you thought.

They put you in this gorgeous pink sparkly dress. You don't really like pink but you have to say the dress was beautiful.

They zip you up. Your hair gets down just like Laura's and you love the way you look right now. You can't stop looking at yourself at all. You feel like a princess an actual princess. You love the feeling you're feeling right now. You wish that it'll never leave because you never want to feel like an outsider again. Thank you.

Ross walks in the room. His mouth flings open when he sees you.

You walk over to him and put your arms around his neck. " Hey baby. How's it going?" you smile.

Ross has trouble talking. You press your mouth to his. He immediately kisses you back instantly. He kisses you with passion.

You both break the kiss. " I'll see you on set. Okay?" he says.

You nod.

He leaves you with the make up girl and Laura who's moths are open. " What?" you ask them.

The make up girl walks up to you. " You can't date Ross." she says.

" Why not?"

" Because its bad if you do."

" How's it bad?"

" Because the director will kick you off the show if he knew you two were dating."

" What? Why?"

" Its show business."

So now you have to choose. Will you choose being famous? Or being with Ross? This decision will change my life forever. You hope you make the right choice.


End file.
